Athletes are required to use their hands as a part of their respective sport of interest. Therefore, athletes often do not possess the skill set to effectively and efficiently use their hands in a manner conducive to their respective sport.
Conventional methods for athletes to achieve these skills for increasing hand speed, hand-eye coordination, reaction and reflex time, agility, and awareness, and effective use of hand techniques, are mostly based on stationary training tools and/or objects and offer no recoil from the athletes' motion. Conventional methods often also require personnel to hold a training tool while the athlete uses it.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an athletic hands training apparatus that enables an athlete to develop hand speed, hand-eye coordination, reaction and reflex time, agility, and awareness. It would be desirable if the athlete could train alone, without the assistance of another person, such as a trainer or coach. It would also be desirable for this training apparatus to provide directional motion to train and to hit the athlete back. Still further, it would be desirable if multiple athletes could use the training apparatus at the same time.